


El bosque de los espíritus 「森の精霊」

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: Nueve vidas, nueve estrellas le iluminan. Ocho se han consumido.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente escrito para el reto Ghibli de la comunidad Puzzle Entertainment en Wattpad // http://w.tt/2imFcDy
> 
> Inspirado en la obra cinematográfica: La Princesa Mononoke.
> 
> Música de acompañamiento: https://youtu.be/mH10nWDcHCw
> 
> PD: Un millón de gracias a Iri, que me ha cogido de la manita en todo el proceso. Hagamos zorritos <3

 

 

El crepitar del fuego es el único sonido en la alta llanura. La danza de las llamas el único movimiento. Lenguas de fuego rojo, amarillo, ámbar que se superponen unas a otras en una continua lucha contra la extinción.

Un par de ojos negros miran hacia ellas, tez morena, sudor en la piel. Se escucha el sonido de un suspiro, el movimiento del cuerpo que se levanta, los pies que se hunden en tierra húmeda. El rostro se gira, alerta de repente. Los ojos se estrechan, el cuerpo adopta en silencio una posición guerrera. Un arco se tensa, una flecha cruza el aire nocturno y se clava en piel, músculos, la sangre mancha la corteza de un árbol.

Los pies del joven se mueven con habilidad sobre la hierba, cruzan una porción de llanura y se desvían hacia la presa herida. Una pequeña plegaria sale de sus labios gruesos, un cuchillo crea un arco en el aire y acaba con el sufrimiento del animal que, con un último estertor, duerme para siempre y se reúne con los dioses de la naturaleza.

La sangre se siente caliente contra la piel de las manos. Arranca la fecha del cuerpo y vuelve a soltar un suspiro. Con una mirada al cielo surcado de miles de puntos de luz, traza una señal con los dedos y susurra otra plegaria que nada salvo la brisa que le acaricia el rostro llega a escuchar.

—Te encontraré, hermano —habla con una voz grave que contrasta con su rostro juvenil—. Te encontraré allí donde otros se rindieron.

 

**

 

Lleva ocho jornadas de travesía. El sol le quema los hombros y la piel del rostro en la grupa del caballo. La falta de árboles en las llanuras es enemigo de todo el que ose cruzarlas, pero el muchacho no cesa su caminar. Le mueve un sentimiento, ese que le aletea en el pecho y le permite avanzar. Las llanuras no son eternas a pesar de la acción del hombre, de los conquistadores, de las guerras de clanes que ha visto sembrar de dolor y muerte un paisaje dejado atrás. Donde antes se alzaban árboles, vegetación verde enriquecida por las aguas de los afluentes, ahora se dejan ver casas, vías de hierro que supuestamente van a unificar un país y traer prosperidad. Los disparos suenan en la lejanía, las espadas caen a tierra y un imperio junto a sus dioses protectores desaparece con cada grito de dolor y giro del destino.

Al final de la tarde le llega el olor de la pólvora y el cielo se tiñe de rojo. Se tapa el rostro y se oculta en la vegetación, una mano cerca del carcaj, el paso del caballo lento y cuidadoso. Entre los árboles, cree percibir un canturreo pero este no le pone en alerta. Es el viento, que susurra entre las hojas de los árboles y le cuenta qué está ocurriendo al otro lado del muro de vegetación.

Sus ojos se clavan en una forma que aparece de repente sentada en una rama nudosa de retorcida forma.

—Kodama —murmura.

El espíritu del árbol le mira a los ojos. El caballo relincha.

—Tranquilo, es un amigo.

El Kodama emite un sonido al mismo tiempo que la brisa agita las ramas de su árbol decorado con un shimenawa. Se levanta sobre sus cortas patas y desaparece.

El joven alenta al caballo a girarse. Decenas de Kodama le observan con ojos curiosos desde sus respectivos árboles. Pequeñas formas que producen un sonido de repente al unísono, creando un eco en el bosque y nublando por unos segundos los sentidos del muchacho.

_Yamabiko._

—Kai —susurra la brisa.

—Ese es mi nombre. No temáis. No vengo con deseos destructivos. Sólo busco a un amigo. ¿Me ayudareis? —habla con voz clara y concisa.

—El humano destruye. Destruye. Destruye. Pocos quedamos ya. Fuego. Ira. Perecemos. Desaparecemos. El bosque muere.

La brisa aumenta de intensidad y los Kodama vuelven a silbar.

Kai agarra con fuerzas las riendas de la montura. El caballo vuelve a relinchar.

—En el Norte queda el refugio. El bosque de los espíritus sagrados. Longevo, ancestral. Hablan de un humano, perdido, herido. No sabemos más.

Con esas últimas palabras y otro azote de la brisa, los Kodama desaparecen y el pequeño bosque se llena de sonidos. El sonido de un disparo se deja sonar lejos de su posición.

Kai baja del caballo y se acerca a uno de los árboles. Posa una mano sobre la corteza rugosa, mística, y susurra palabras de agradecimiento.

Oye la flecha antes de que se clave a poca distancia de su mano. Abre los ojos y se lleva una mano al carcaj. Al segundo siguiente tiene una de las suyas preparada, arco tensado, respiración controlada. Sus ojos escanean el horizonte, el entresijo de troncos y ramas que juegan a su favor y su contra. Aguanta la respiración y agudiza el oído.

Unos pies hacen crujir las hojas a su derecha.

La flecha se clava en el pecho del samurái, directo al corazón, y el cuerpo cae al suelo sin vida. Un grito de alerta resuena en el bosque.

Con otra flecha en posición, Kai retrocede hasta el caballo y se sube a él, al mismo tiempo que otra saeta silva y pasa de largo.

—¡Corre, pequeño! —anima a su montura.

_Corre, Kai. Siempre estaré esperándote al otro lado._

 

**

 

No sabe si le están persiguiendo los miembros del clan, o los soldados del emperador. Ya apenas hay distinción. Donde antes había amigos, compañeros, ahora hay enemigos, gente que sólo persigue poder, tierras. Gente a la que le consume la ambición. También están aquellos con ansia de protección, que defienden las aldeas con sus arcos y sus espadas y con el aliento que se extingue al morir. Pero Kai no puede confiar en ningún bando. Lleva la marca invisible de desertor al haberse separado del _ashigaru_.

No había tenido otra opción. Era eso o dar por muerto a aquel al que le debía la vida. Su mentor, su amigo.

Todavía recuerda cuando sonó el _horagai_ marcando la hora de partir de la aldea. El principio de una travesía que les llevó a un punto acordado y, semanas más tarde, a la unión y división del ejército. Él se quedó a la espera en el castillo mientras su mentor partía hacia el norte con la milicia, una hueste de jinetes que desaparecieron en la lejanía y de los que no se recibieron noticias hasta semanas más tarde.

Desaparición. Traición. Muerte.

Esas eran las palabras que contenían el pergamino en la mano del mensajero a caballo que llegó al castillo herido y casi sin fuerzas. Palabras que desestabilizaron por completo el equilibrio que había estado manteniendo mientras esperaba el regreso de su mentor. Palabras que sentenciaron a aquella partida que decidieron dar por muerta en combate.

Kai rogó que enviaran soldados a verificarlo, su instituto le decía que Hakyeon seguía vivo, que su corazón seguía latiendo en algún punto de la tierras del norte. Pero todo lo que recibió fue una negativa tajante. Él no era nadie para exigir, solo un mero arquero, tan poco importante como un portaestandarte o un tamborilero. Sólo era un niño que no era capaz de aceptar que la gente moría.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. Kai sabía lo que era la pérdida, la muerte de sus seres queridos, de su familia dejada kilómetros y un mar atrás. Sabía lo que era ser preso, luchar por su supervivencia. Al igual que sabía que había corazones bondadosos como el que les había acogido hacía años a él y a su mayor. Pero también negros, como las aguas más oscuras, capaces de clavar un puñal por la espalda. Sí, podía ser un mero arquero, un joven que todavía no había experimentado una guerra entre clanes en primera línea de batalla ni blandido una espada llena de sangre. Pero no era un niño inexperto.

Por mucho que el señor del castillo desechara su petición sin cambiar apenas el gesto de su rostro impertérrito y serio, no consiguió hacer desaparecer el deseo de Kai de ir en busca de su mentor. Se mantuvo a la espera, con los oídos y los ojos bien abiertos. Se aprovisionó y se aseguró de poder coger un caballo con el que salió de los terrenos del castillo al anochecer. No fue fácil, con los soldados en la puerta principal y los guardias haciendo sus vigilias. Pero Kai siempre había destacado por no hacerse notar, por caminar por las sombras como si fuera una, pies ligeros y movimientos controlados.

No sonó alerta alguna, ningún soldado se giró hacia su dirección. Salió del castillo en la oscuridad de una noche de luna blanca, con las estrellas en el firmamento como únicos testigos de su escapada.

 

**

 

Sigue cabalgando hacia el norte encontrándose con más situaciones similares. Aldeas arrasadas, el fuego devorando la madera de las casas y almacenes y tiñendo el cielo de rojo al anochecer.

En algunas todavía en pie consigue camuflarse y entrar en la taberna local para ponerse al día de las noticias que circulan en los cruces de camino.

Movimiento de tropas, rumores, supersticiones, la venganza del Emperador. Apenas hay noticias que alegren el ambiente avinagrado por la pesadumbre y el olor a sudor y el arroz cocido al vapor. Kai come de su bol de madera desde una de las esquinas, observando los rostros curtidos por el sol.

A las noticias se suma la preocupación del cambio de estación. No falta mucho para que el calor dé paso a los frentes fríos. La nieve todavía tardará, pero no habrá abastecimiento suficiente para el invierno.

Las noticias son las mismas en el siguiente poblado al que se acerca. Sin embargo, sopla una brisa nueva, una que llama su interés y hace que clave los ojos en un señor mayor.

—Allá un poco más al norte, está ese bosque que ha engullido a muchos antepasados. Sólo podemos esperar que los espíritus que viven en él nos protejan de los que vienen a robarnos nuestras tierras.

—No existen los espíritus, viejo lobo. ¿Dónde están si no? Si existieran no nos dejarían a merced de esos bárbaros del sur.

—Eres un insolente, Watanabe. No desprecies a los espíritus ancestrales. No son nuestros siervos. Ni tampoco les veneramos como antaño como para que nosotros digamos tales cosas de ellos.

—Se sabe que es un bosque lleno de misterios y malos augurios se ciernen sobre él —habla otro hombre—. Quién osa entrar en su interior no consigue salir.

—Quizás porque todos los que lo han intentado tenían el corazón demasiado manchado, el alma demasiado impura. Ya se sabe que la naturaleza es vengativa y un día, todo este dolor que le estamos provocando, nos será devuelto con creces.

—¿Has entrado tú, viejo lobo?

—Hace mucho tiempo, joven. De hecho, hace muchos años más de los que tienes. Y os puedo decir una cosa: somos muy afortunados de que todavía exista ese bosque que tanto miedo os da.

—¿Afortunados? Ese bosque sólo crea infortunios —se queja una de las mujeres de la taberna—. Deberían de quemar hasta el último árbol.

—Espero que nadie escuche tus palabras, Naoko.

La mujer simplemente frunce los labios y sigue recogiendo las mesas mientras los hombres ríen ante la escena.

Kai se guarda las palabras de aquel viejo en la mente y sale de la taberna sin que nadie repare en él.

Una lluvia le retrasa el avance y pasa un día al resguardo en una cueva,  un pequeño fuego en el interior que mantiene la piel caliente al caballo y a él. A lo lejos, oye el aullido de un lobo a la luna ahora llena.

La vegetación sigue siendo su escondite, el muro que le oculta de ojos ajenos. Aunque no siempre. La lluvia ha amainado y la brisa le trae el sonido de unas voces. Su cuerpo se pone en alerta al instante.

—Le he visto ir por ahí.

—Seguro que es un espía del sur. Como los que vinieron hace semanas.

—Shhh, no hables tan alto. ¿Quieres espantarlo?

—¿Crees que tendrá también una buena bolsa de monedas?

—Si no te callas, no lo sabremos nunca —masculla la segunda voz.

Kai es rápido, acostumbrado como está. Mantiene tranquilo al caballo y le coge de las riendas para obligarlo a que se mueva. Pisa sobre el suelo lleno de ramas con el máximo cuidado, pero nada puede acallar el sonido de las fuertes patas del caballo partiendo las ramas y las hojas secas.

—¡Por allí!

Se sube raudo a su montura en cuanto oye la voz de alarma. Se aleja de allí a galope rápido, sorteando ramas y piedras, musgo y árboles de nubosos troncos que parecen querer entorpecer su paso. Las voces le siguen, ve el fuego de unas antorchas al girar por un momento la cabeza. Entonces lo siente, un dolor profundo, lacerante, que le atraviesa la pierna y le hace tambalearse por un segundo encima de la grupa del animal.

Se muerde el labio con fuerza y alimentación al caballo a aumentar el trote. Ya no importa si hace demasiado ruido, sino crear distancia. No puede dejar que le capturen. No ahora que está tan cerca.

Las ramas le arañan la piel del rostro, de los brazos desnudos, se apartan y se ciernen sobre él en su escapada. Las voces cada vez se oyen más lejos y, cuando el caballo cansado cesa su trote, se encuentra rodeado de un intenso silencio y una oscuridad que hace pensar que es de noche.

Kai alza la mirada hacia arriba. Un entresijos de ramas enormes y hojas impiden que pase luz. Un techo natural que aísla el bosque del exterior. El silencio resulta embriagador y cubre el bosque de misterio.

La pierna le late de manera dolorosa. Una flecha le hurga en el músculo con cada pequeño movimiento. Con cuidado, se baja del caballo, pero no puede evitar que se le escape un grito de dolor que hace eco.

La hierba es húmeda bajo sus pies. Se sienta sobre ella y apoya la espalda contra un tronco de profundas marcas. El caballo, más tranquilo, acerca la cabeza y le roza el rostro es un gesto amistoso.

Kai esboza una pequeña sonrisa a pesar del dolor. Cierra los ojos un momento y controla la respiración. Rodea con firmeza el tubo de la flecha con los dedos de la mano derecha y parte las plumas.

Se vuelve a morder el labio y siente el sabor de la sangre en la boca. El caballo relincha.

—Tranquilo, Mo. Estoy bien -acaricia la cabeza del caballo y vuelve a esbozar una sonrisa mientras el sudor se le empieza a acumular en la frente. —O puede que no esté tan bien. Esta flecha tiene algo, Mo.

Vuelve a desviar la mirada hacia la saeta. La tela del pantalón está rasgada y ensangrentada.  Bajo ella, la sangre sigue manando y la piel pica. Termina de romperla con los dedos, y la piel ennegrecida que queda al descubierto, le da una buena idea de qué tipo de flecha es.

_Veneno._

Por suerte, la flecha no le ha atravesado el muslo. Extraerla será menos doloroso al no tener que pasarla entera. Aún así, dolerá. Ha visto más de una vez esa clase de heridas en los cazadores de la aldea y en los jóvenes guerreros de pulso irregular. El desgarro en la piel, la sangre saliendo a borbotones y, sobre todo, la expresión de dolor en el rostro. Sin embargo, nunca ha desviado la mirada de ese proceso. Vivir en la casa del curandero de la aldea ha hecho, con los años, que sea una escena común para él.

Se incorpora como puede arrastrando la pierna hasta que coge una de las alforjas del caballo. La tira al suelo y se deja caer con un grito de dolor ahogado. La punta de la flecha se balancea y la visión se le nubla por un momento.

Suena un eco de repente, una voz infantil que le hace levantar la vista empañada hacia las copas de los árboles. Cree apreciar la forma de un Konami ahí arriba, observando.

Con la mano temblorosa y el pulso acelerado, saca una bolsa pequeña de cuero. De su interior extrae una hojas que se lleva  a la nariz antes de meterselas en la boca y masticarlas. Un sabor amargo le disipa la niebla que se empieza a acumular en las esquinas de su visión.

Respira profundamente. El bosque parece despertar. Se llena de sonidos, y cuando cierra los ojos por un momento y los vuelve a abrir, se encuentra rodeado de decenas de Kodama, sus formas semi transparentes dejando ver el suelo lleno de musgo.

Sonríen de una manera que parece macabra y sus risas infantiles hacen eco por todo el bosque, como si hubiera decenas de niños ocultos entre las ramas.

Kai escupe la bola que se le ha formado en la boca, las hierbas mezcladas con la saliva, y las deja apartadas. Mira la flecha y se atreve a moverla un poco.

_Hueso_.

La punta lo está rozando. Si no se da prisa, puede perder la pierna, si el veneno no le apaga antes el corazón. Se lleva una mano a la cintura, donde pende una funda de cuero. Extrae un cuchillo y observa el filo por un segundo antes de llevarlo a la herida.

Su grito de dolor resuena por todo el lugar y los Kodama hacen eco de él, como si el bosque estuviera sufriendo con él.

Cuando termina, y consigue extraer la flecha, se deja caer casi sin fuerzas contra el tronco del árbol. Siente la pierna completamente dormida, y el resto del cuerpo también empieza a estarlo. Los Kodama se acercan un poco más a él, incluso uno se posa sobre la pierna herida y casi puede sentir un leve calor en la zona.

Respirando con dificultad, coge la bola de hierbas.

—¿Me dejas, pequeño? —pide con un hilo de voz al espíritu del árbol, que se aparta de la herida.

Kai coloca la mezcla y cierra los ojos. Reza al espíritu del bosque y se deja arropar por los Kodama que le rozan la piel y la mantienen caliente, que se suben a su hombro y parecen susurrarle algo que no llega a entender.

Con los sentidos adormecidos, abre los ojos levemente y aprecia una forma animal delante de él. Un rostro de tonos rojos. Intenta enfocar y jura que ve varias colas agitándose, pero sus ojos se cierran, demasiado pesados, antes de poder fijarse con más detalle.

Su cabeza choca contra la humedad del musgo y todos sus sentidos se apagan a la vez.

 

**

 

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, le ciegan decenas de motas luz. Parpadea y separa los labios, pero no sale sonido alguno de su garganta seca. Se intenta mover pero se siente demasiado pesado y apenas consigue deslizar un dedo por el terreno húmedo bajo él.

Algo tapa las motas de luz y Kai ve por un momento la figura de un muchacho, un par de ojos y unos labios humanos que se acercan hacia él antes de volver a sumergirse de nuevo en la oscuridad.

 

**

 

Sueña.

Recuerda.

Viaja por los senderos de su infancia y se interna en bosques profundos. Ve la luna brillar como nunca en el cielo y baila con los espíritus de los árboles. Se ve cogido de la mano de Hakyeon y acunado por la esposa del viejo curandero de la aldea. Camina por un manto de estrellas y se baña en un río del color de la plata.

Se siente liviano, despojado del peso de su cuerpo y de sus pensamientos. Sólo observa, huele, toca. Se deja abrazar por la sensación y la brisa que trae voces del pasado.

En su sueño, atisba un rostro animal. Un par de ojos que le observan desde la protección de los árboles, siempre en la distancia. No oye sus pasos, simplemente siente su presencia,  y cuando se gira, le encuentra ahí, con el pelaje del rostro del color de la savia de los árboles. Cuenta nueve colas agitarse en el aire.

_Kitsune._

Cada vez que intenta acercarse a él, se desvanece en una neblina, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Inalcanzable.

 

**

 

La siguiente vez que abre los ojos, sabe que no está soñando. Le da la bienvenida el peso de su cuerpo, la sequedad en la boca, el picor en la piel. El bosque parece vibrar, lleno de sonidos de pájaros y espíritus que no es capaz de ver desde su posición. Tumbado, sólo atisba las copas de los árboles, el entresijos de ramas que tupe el cielo.

Se incorpora un poco, lo suficiente para aguantar sentado con la ayuda de los brazos. Se siente débil, como si no hubiera hecho uso de sus extremidades en semanas. Si se descuida, caerá de nuevo al suelo. Intenta mover los pies dormidos y se da cuenta de que tiene la pierna vendada. Se mueve un poco más y pasa los dedos por el curioso vendaje, tiras de alguna especie de planta que aprietan la pierna y hacen su función. No puede ver el estado de la herida, pero respira y no se siente febril.

Alguien le ha salvado la vida.

A su lado, se encuentra con un pequeño bol de madera lleno de un líquido transparente.

_Agua_.

La garganta se queja al instante pero, antes de llevarse el líquido a los labios, lo huele y asiente. El primer sorbo arrastra la sensación pastosa de la boca y calma su sed. Tose y vuelve a beber, notando como los músculos van despertando poco a poco.

Al terminar observa los alrededores. Está en un claro diferente al que recuerda. Éste es amplio y hay un pequeño lago de agua cristalina en centro. Justo encima, las ramas de los árboles se curvan y dejan un hueco libre. La luz de la luna se cuela por él e ilumina la superficie con un halo plateado parecido al de sus sueños.

Se mueve un poco más e intenta apoyar peso en la pierna vendada.

Demasiado pronto. La pierna se queja y se ve obligado a sentarse.

Un Kodama se deja aparecer junto al sonido de un risa.

—¿Te ríes de mí, pequeño?

Otra risa se le une, y luego otra y otra.

Kai ríe también, contagiado por su compañía y extiende una mano. Uno de los Kodama se sube a ella con sus cortas patas y se sienta. El joven lo alza y se lo acerca al rostro. Esos pequeños espíritus le llenan de curiosidad. Son como niños eternos, juguetones, muy puros.

—¿Sabéis quién ha tratado mi herida?

Los Kodama silban al unísono.

—Longevo, ancestral. No dañes al Guardián.

Kai frunce el ceño.

—¿El Guardián del bosque?

—Guardián. Nos cuida, nos quiere, de los humanos nos protege.

—No es mi intención hacerle daño. Os lo prometo —habla mirando a los Kodama que tiene las cabezas alzadas hacia las copas de los árboles.

Kai les imita pero sólo ve a más Kodama y las miles de ramas en las que están sentados.

—Nueve rostros tiene. Nueve vidas, nueve estrellas le iluminan. Ocho se han consumido. El bosque en preocupación se ha sumido —sigue hablando la voz de los espíritus, con ese timbre etéreo que envuelve todo.

—¿Se está muriendo el Guardián?

El Kodama en su mano se mueve y se acurruca en posición fetal. Su luz cambia de intensidad. Aumenta, disminuye, como si se tratara de un corazón que languidece.

—Una vida resta. No dañes al Guardián o será nuestro final.

La luz del Kodama se extingue y desaparece de su mano dejando una sensación  fría  en ella.

—No…

—Otra vida extinta. En manos de los humanos, todas peligran. Muerte. Destrucción.

—¿Es posible ver al Guardián?

Necesita hablar con él. Agradecerle los cuidados, el haberle salvado la vida. Quizás también salvó la de su hermano. La esperanza le sigue aleteando en el corazón.

—Si no le buscas, le encontrarás. Te observa, pero oculto la mayor parte del tiempo se encuentra. Al anochecer renueva el bosque, mas no le verás, espíritu que es. Al amanecer, débil es. Si le encuentras, vela por él. Mas si daño te atreves a hacer, mayor castigo que el nuestro no vas a conocer.

—Podéis confiar en mí.

—Las palabras poco significado tienen, pero un corazón puro vemos en ti. El Guardián te ha bendecido con el don de la vida, y nosotros obramos como tu guía.

Después de esas palabras, los Kodama desaparecen poco a poco dejando a Kai pensativo.

—Si no le buscas, le encontrarás —repite. Se deja caer sobre la hierba, agotado de repente tras la conversación.

Alza una mano hacia arriba y la imagen del pequeño Kodama le viene a la mente junto al recuerdo de las historias que ha oído desde la infancia sobre esos espíritus. Han caído casi en el olvido, convirtiéndose en una mero cuento tradicional, una leyenda que cambia de región en región y de época a época. Dioses, espíritus, youkais. Han sido tratados de algo sagrado y diabólico. Dos caras de una misma moneda, tergiversada por los miedos y las supersticiones.

Kai no puede ver qué pueden tener de diabólico. Como los humanos, protegen lo que es suyo. Si su entorno es alterado, la benevolencia da paso a una actitud defensiva y vengativa.

La muerte del Kodama le pesa en el corazón. En algún punto del bosque, un árbol sagrado ha sufrido bajo la acción del hombre. Cierra los ojos un momento y casi puede distinguir a los lejos un pequeño llanto en la brisa que sopla y le eriza la piel de los brazos.

Con el corazón pesado, mantiene los ojos cerrados y cae en un sueño intranquilo donde los Kodama lloran y él lo hace con ellos.

 

**

 

No le pasan desapercibidas las huellas hundidas en la tierra con las que se encuentra al despertar cada vez y se pierden en la inmensidad del bosque. Tampoco le pasa desapercibida la comida que es puesta al lado del lugar que se ha improvisado para dormir, protegido por las ramas bajas de un árbol del que casi no puede apreciar la copa. Suele ser bayas, frutos secos y algún que otro pequeño animal que parece haber perecido ante las garras de uno más grande.

Poco puede hacer con la carne. No se atreve a hacer fuego en un lugar tan sagrado. Es como alterar el orden, traer el caos a un lugar donde la naturaleza se mantiene salvaje, inalterable.

Las bayas y los frutos contentan a su estómago lo suficiente, pero echa de menos las alforjas que había abastecido antes de salir del castillo.

Echa de menos a Mo, su fiel corcel.

Los días transcurren y la debilidad va desapareciendo con cada uno de ellos. Vuelven las fuerzas y su pierna se recupera. Casi puede andar con normalidad hasta la orilla del lago, donde se despoja de toda la ropa y deja que el agua le purifique. El sol le calienta la piel cuando nada en las aguas de día. La luna la acaricia cuando el astro duerme.

A veces suena un aullido en las noches en las que se mantiene en vela, con los ojos cerrados escuchando el bosque. Es un sonido que resuena por todo el lugar y al que se unen las voces de los Kodama, creando así una extraña y cautivadora melodía.

Esa noche tiene los ojos abiertos y observa maravillado cómo las plantas crecen ante el sonido. La hierba se hace más alta, las enredaderas se abrazan más a los árboles y todo parece tener un brillo celestial. Los Kodama parecen pequeños farolillos colocados en las entradas de las aldeas, guías de los caminantes.

Esa vez une su voz a la melodía. Entona un grave, sin palabras, solo sonido y se acopla a ella.

Es algo mágico. No es consciente de cuánto dura, cuánto tiempo permanece sentado en mitad del claro, piernas entrecruzadas, espalda recta, el rostro inclinado hacia las copas de los árboles. Es como en su sueño, a merced de sus sentidos. Del tacto de la hierba, del olor de las plantas y la humedad, del sonido de la melodía y ese aullido, del sabor del agua que bebe en un ritual improvisado, de sus ojos que aprecian una imagen, detrás de un árbol, que creía una visión.

Cuando el sonido termina, siente su cuerpo como una extensión del bosque, como si la energía le recorriera por completo. Respira profundamente y deja que esa energía entre y salga con cada bocanada de aire. Sus ojos no dejan de mirar hacia el rostro de sus sueños.

Se miran fijamente. Kai no parpadea, apenas respira. Su pulso se mantiene tranquilo y los Kodama vuelven a silbar.

Una corriente de aire atraviesa el claro. Arrastra hojas secas, hace balancear la hierba alta y enreda el pelo de Kai que le cae suelto por debajo de los hombros.

Los segundos pasan. La luna se deja asomar en el centro  y le ilumina la piel con su luz plateada. Los Kodama callan y se quedan a la espera.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Kai, el animal mueve las patas hacia él y sale de detrás del árbol revelando su forma por completo.

Lo que ven sus ojos le deja maravillado.

_El Guardián._

Es una criatura majestuosa, desde la cabeza pintada con símbolos místicos, pasando por su cuerpo fuerte y robusto, hasta sus nueve colas que se mueven en un baile sinuoso, tranquilo. Una criatura que solo ha llegado a atisbar hasta ese momento en los pergaminos sobre las antiguas deidades.

_El Kitsune siempre protegerá el bosque y la aldea._

_Nos cuida, nos quiere, de los humanos nos protege._

Kai no puede apartar la vista de él. De apreciar su caminar, la forma en que se mueve de lado a lado para observar desde varios ángulos. Un haz de luna le roza el pelaje y lo hace brillar.

—No voy a hacerte daño —habla sin hacer movimiento alguno.

El Kitsune se para y ladea la cabeza. La baja y olisquea con el hocico la hierba cercana a Kai. Está tan cerca que nota el calor que despide ese enorme cuerpo que sobrepasa en tamaño al de un zorro común. Es dos o tres veces más grande. Si se pusiera de pie, le llegaría hasta la cabeza. Ocho estrellas negras se dispersan por el pelaje, una blanca le brilla en la pata delantera.

_Nueve vidas, nueve estrellas le iluminan. Ocho se han consumido_.

El Kitsune levanta la cabeza y suelta un aullido de repente. La hierba se agita a su alrededor y en el lago el sonido crea ondas que navegan hacia la otra orilla y desaparecen al llegar a ella.

Kai se ve obligado a cerrar los ojos ante la escena, ante el poderoso sonido que le reverbera en los oídos y deja todo en silencio al cesar.

Cuando abre los ojos, el Kitsune ha desaparecido al igual que los Kodama. Sólo quedan cuatro huellas marcadas en la tierra húmeda, que desaparecen al cabo de unos segundos como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

 

**

 

Kai busca con la mirada al Guardián cada vez que oye el aullido atravesar la noche, pero este no se deja volver a ver. El bosque muta, crece, los pequeños animales corretean por sus rincones día y noche, pero él se mantiene oculto.

A veces, cuando su mente está entre despierta y dormida, siente algo cálido en la mejilla. Un contacto suave, piel contra piel, pero, al abrir los ojos, se encuentra con el solo indicio de un par de pisadas humanas a su lado que ya resultan familiares.

_¿Dónde estás?_

La pierna se recupera del todo y empieza a explorar los alrededores del claro. Se interna en laberintos de ramas, palpa las rugosas formaciones rocosas, siente el musgo bajo las puntas de los dedos. Los Kodama a veces le siguen el paso y le descubren nuevos lugares. Una cueva, un arroyo, la suave y curiosa forma de la vegetación.

Un día, camina tanto, que acaba divisando el final del bosque, la luz del día al otro lado. Cuando sale al exterior, el sol le deslumbra. Se cubre los ojos con una mano y divisa montañas a los lejos, un río cruza una llanura en la que una pequeña aldea alza sus muros de madera.

Da un par de pasos y de repente se siente desprotegido. El aire es frío a pesar del sol que brilla alto en el cielo. El viento aúlla y agita la tela de sus pantalones. En la aldea, un fuego arde en una casa, y una columna fina de humo se difumina en el firmamento.

Retrocede a los pocos segundos y deja que el bosque le vuelva a cubrir con su manto de protección, que los pies descalzos pisen musgo y hierba, que los árboles respiren a través de él.

De repente se siente desorientado.

_Mi mundo es ese de ahí fuera_ , recuerda.

Lleva tanto tiempo bajo esas ramas que casi ha olvidado la razón por la que fue allí. Ese lugar se ha convertido en su hogar con tal rapidez que el recuerdo de su aldea le es difuso.

_Hakyeon_.

Regresa sobre sus pasos y vuelve a observar la llanura, esta vez sin salir al exterior. Quizás está allí. Quizás sobrevivió y le ha tenido tan cerca sin saberlo.

Esa noche viaja por un recuerdo de su más profunda infancia. Sueña con fuego, con soldados y el grito de una mujer, con árboles caídos y la hierba ennegrecida bajo él. El brazo protector, la espuma del mar en la cara, el olor del salitre en la nariz. Pies descalzos, polvorientos, jornadas caminando y el calor de un nuevo hogar.

Sueña con una sonrisa que le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Al despertar, siente los ojos húmedos. Parpadea varias veces y nota que todavía es de noche. Se incorpora y entonces le ve.

Ahí está, el Kitsune, sentado a pocos metros de él, con sus nueve colas enroscadas alrededor del cuerpo. Tiene los ojos cerrados, pero ante el menor movimiento de Kai, los abre y se clavan en él.

Esta vez, Kai se atreve a incorporarse con movimientos lentos.

El Kitsune alza la cabeza, aúlla y vuelve a mirarle fijamente.

Kai da unos pocos pasos y acorta la distancia. Como había supuesto, el animal es enorme. Su pelaje brilla en la noche que termina, como si las estrellas durmieran sobre él, y todo él emite un aura poderosa.

Cuando casi está a su altura, el Ktisune se levanta sobre sus cuatro patas y se gira. Empieza a caminar hacia el lago y Kai le sigue detrás, los pies pisando sobre las enormes huellas que va dejando el animal.

Al llegar al lago, empieza a sumergirse poco a poco en él. Cuando la luz del amanecer cae sobre él, Kai observa cómo la forma del animal va cambiando. Se encoge poco a poco y el pelaje va desapareciendo, dando paso a formas más redondeadas. A un codo, un hombro, la expansión de una espalda. El pelaje blanco se convierte en una pequeña melena oscura, las estrellas de este se impregnan en una piel morena que desaparece poco a poco bajo las tranquilas aguas.

Kai también se introduce en el lago, embelesado. El agua le enfría los músculos, empapa la ropa, le eriza la piel de los brazos. Camina, pero mantiene la distancia. No quiere que vuelva a desaparecer.

El Kitsune deja de avanzar y se hunde por completo en el agua.

_No…_

Recorre la distancia con el freno del agua y de la arena del suelo del lago en su contra. Los primeros rayos del sol iluminan la zona en la que ha desaparecido, le calientan un poco la piel. Entonces, el Kitsune sale a la superficie y esta vez Kai no se encuentra con un hocico y pelaje en el rostro. No. Se encuentra con un rostro masculino, nariz recta y labios humanos, líneas rojas trazadas en la piel de unos pómulos, y unos ojos tan oscuros como la noche. Esos ojos que le han estado observando siempre en la distancia y que parecen leerle el alma en ese momento. Unos ojos que no se despegan de él a medida que el Kitsune se acerca.

Sus rostros acaban a meros centímetros y Kai percibe cada gota de agua que se desliza por el del otro, por las puntas del pelo y los hombros anchos. Siente también el calor que despide, el aura que no le ha abandonado. Su presencia tan cercana le paraliza. Sólo puede observarle mientras el sol se alza un poco más en el cielo. Apreciar la forma de esos rasgos, el hecho de que ahora él le sobrepasa en altura.

El Kitsune también observa, lo nota en cómo mueve los ojos. Pasea la mirada por él, acerca el rostro y le olisquea la piel.

Cuando saca una mano del agua y le posa un dedo en la mejilla, la sensación que le produce es inesperada. Parecida a cuando siente la energía del bosque, completamente diferente al mismo tiempo. Separa los labios en busca del aire que se ha extinguido, el corazón le bombea con fuerza en los oídos.

El Kitsune se acerca un poco más y Kai nota como sus sentidos se trastocan del todo. Los sonidos del bosque se apagan, la sensación fría del agua deja de importar. Todo es irrelevante, salvo el muchacho de aura mística que tiene delante y del que no puede apartar la mirada.

Quiere tocarle, pero no se atreve. Quiere sentir la calidez de esa piel, la textura. Quiere comprobar que es real, que no es otro sueño, que ese bosque no ha terminado de volverle loco.

Y lo es. Es real. Lo comprueba al sentir los labios que han tomado de repente los suyos, que se deslizan poco a poco y le despiertan de su embelesamiento. Unos labios que saben a tierra y mar, cálidos como el sol del atardecer, suaves como el musgo que por todos lados crece.

El cuerpo del Kitsune se pega por completo al de él y el calor de este es candente, como estar al lado de una hoguera en pleno invierno.

Kai le toca. Pasa una mano por la nuca del muchacho y le gira el rostro para que sus labios se deslicen con mayor facilidad en un segundo beso en el que se deja guiar. Su piel es igual de cálida, le quema bajo la yema de los dedos, pero eso no impide que deje de tocarle, que la otra mano busque explorar el cuello, el hombro, la espalda.

El otro es más menudo que él, pero le arrastra hasta la orilla con una fuerza que no puede equiparar ni quiere. Simplemente se deja llevar. Los labios se separan pero el contacto permanece. Una vez en la orilla, sus pechos desnudos se unen otra vez y las manos escurridizas de la divinidad se deslizan por la espalda de Kai y se quedan a la espera en la cintura del pantalón.

Sus labios se separan y se vuelven a unir. Kai tiene la impresión de que está jugando con un fuego maravillosamente letal, uno que parte de los labios y los dedos de ese chico y que le recorre el cuerpo por completo, despertando partes dormidas. La cabeza le palpita, el pecho, la entrepierna. Siente un deseo primitivo de besar cada línea, cada estrella de ese cuerpo, cada poro y recoveco, y fundirse con él con la tierra como lecho.

Los deseos del Kitsune no parecen ser diferentes. Le mira a los ojos y ve una emoción incontrolable nadando en ellos antes de verse tumbado en el suelo con ese cuerpo más pequeño, pero fuerte, encima de él.

Lo que ocurre a continuación nubla tanto los sentidos a Kai que sólo actúa. Besa, toca piel, músculos, caderas. Se desnuda bajo el sol de la mañana, admira como brilla la piel morena y esos ojos negros de depredador. Siente con los dedos, con los labios. Huele, respira, jadea, eyacula. Se funde con el Kitsune, con su cuerpo, con su esencia. Siente el bosque, el lago, las montañas. Siente el firmamento, el cielo, las estrellas ocultas por la luz diurna. Cada brizna de aire, las corrientes que mueven a las nubes. Siente la nieve que todavía no ha caído, el rocío de la mañana, el calor de la piel pegada a la suya. Siente la mano de dedos finos en el pecho, el corazón acelerado que late a un ritmo diferente al suyo. Siente una respiración que le acuna y le lleva al mundo de los sueños.

 

**

 

Los Kodama están silbando cuando despierta. La noche ha caído y el aire frío le hace temblar por un momento. A su alrededor, la tierra está plagada de motas blancas que caen lentamente del cielo. Se levanta y se tambalea al apoyar el peso sobre las dos piernas. En el lago, una figura iluminada por cientos de Kodama mira hacia el cielo sin luna.

Kai se acerca y se queda observando en la orilla.

—Tu humano está al otro lado del bosque. En las Llanuras de la Luna —habla el Kitsune con un tono de voz suave. Todavía en forma humana, se gira hacia él y Kai siente una conexión inesperada con él al cruzarse sus miradas, como si sus esencias siguieran unidas.

—¿Está bien?

—Tu humano está a salvo. Entró en mis dominios, herido, perdido, y le ayudé a atravesarlos.

El corazón de Kai se tranquiliza ante esas palabras.

_Hakyeon está bien. Está vivo._

El Kitsune camina hacia él entre el mar de Kodama y se para justo en el borde de la orilla.

—Puedes marchar. El bosque te dejará. Vete antes de que las nieves no te lo permitan más.

Le da la espalda y vuelve a internarse en el lago.

—Espera… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Pero el muchacho ya se está transformando. Los Kodama silban y la brisa le agita el pelo a Kai, que observa cómo la piel y los huesos se estiran y dan paso a patas y al pelaje blanco plagado de estrellas y un rostro lleno de curiosas marcas.

_Yixing_ , le llega la voz a la mente.

Y con un aullido hacia la luna, las aguas le tragan y se hace uno con el bosque.

 

**

 

A la mañana siguiente, Kai busca a Yixing a expensas de que sabe que si lo hace no le encontrará, pero no pierde la esperanza. Sin embargo, no ve en ningún momento a ese muchacho, a ese Kitsune de pocas palabras y miles de sensaciones.

_Vete antes de que las nieves no te lo permitan más._

La nieve ha estado cayendo toda la noche y ha enfriado y cubierto de un manto blanco la tierra del bosque. Kai siente el frío en los huesos, poca ropa que tiene y los pies desnudos pisando sin protección. Pero la opción de abandonar el bosque le crea un dolor en el pecho. Se siente parte de él más que nunca. Desde el día anterior, percibe detalles, siente las corrientes de energía y los Kodama se muestran más confiados que nunca. Ríen con sus voces infantiles y saltan de rama en rama juguetones.

Kai suspira y cierra los ojos mientras el cielo se oscurece un poco más. Una fina lluvia empieza a caer y los Kodama se apretujan contra él y le calientan la piel.

Pasan más días y el Kitsune no se deja aparecer. La última vez parece resultar una despedida que Kai no quiere aceptar. Sin embargo, al final se encuentra en la frontera del bosque con la llanura ahora pintada por las nieves. Una columna fina de humo sigue saliendo de una de las casas.

_Hakyeon está ahí._

El sol se deja ver ese día entre las nubes. Algo le dice que esa es su única oportunidad de dejar el bosque antes de que el invierno termine de instalarse en la región. Mira hacia las nubes negras que se aproximan poco a poco desde las montañas.

—Ve, Kai.

Se gira y ahí está Yixing, con su piel llena de símbolos dorada por el sol, esos ojos profundos y una estrella blanca dibujada en el dorso de una mano.

—Volveré _._

Yixing no dice nada. Simplemente le mira a los ojos durante un par de segundos antes de perderse en la profundidad del bosque.

Con esa breve despedida, Kai se aleja de la protección de los árboles y se enfrenta a la llanura.

 

**

 

Cae la noche y una ventisca empieza a levantarse. El viento frío le hiela la piel, los copos le impide ver con claridad en la negrura de la planicie. Se guía sólo por las luces de la aldea, difusas en el horizonte. Camina y camina, los pies pisando nieve y rocas planas, otras puntiagudas.

El helor se va llevando las fuerzas poco a poco. Para cuando ve cerca las luces, le falta el aliento y se siente débil, como si sus energías se hubieran quedado en el bosque. Dirige una mirada hacia atrás, pero no ve nada, todo es oscuridad.

Llegado a un punto, las piernas le flaquean y cae sobre la nieve. La ventisca ha amainado y percibe débilmente el sonido de unas voces. Las luces de la aldea están tan cerca.

Alguien parece correr hacia él. Una forma envuelta en pieles blancas que se confunde con la nieve.

—Yixing… —susurra en un vano deseo de encontrarse con el Kitsune.

Pero no es un zorro lo que ve, tiene forma humana. Dos piernas, torso, cabeza, un farolillo en las manos. Dos ojos le miran con preocupación, dos brazos fuertes le rodean cuando apenas se sostiene en sí.

—Kai… —susurra la voz de sus recuerdos.

Enfoca la mirada y es él. Su mentor, su amigo, su hermano. La persona por la que ha realizado todo ese viaje desde las tierras del Sur.

—Hakyeon…

 

**

 

—Pensé que no enviarían a alguien a buscarnos.

Kai gira el rostro. Tres días lleva ahí y ese es el primero en que tiene fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse despierto y comer. Envuelto en pieles, se lleva una cuchara de madera a la boca y traga con cuidado. Una hoguera resplandece delante de ellos dos, las llamas creando un juego de luces y sombras en el rostro de Hakyeon.

—Os dieron por muertos.

—Eso pensé de mí mismo. Nos atacaron. Nos emboscaron y me creí prácticamente muerto cuando entré en ese misterioso bosque. Apenas veía por dónde iba, sólo sentía el dolor de la herida en la espalda.

Kai dirige la mirada hacia el hombro semi descubierto, donde se aprecia el inicio de una cicatriz que el tiempo no será capaz de borrar.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo conseguí sobrevivir. Cuando desperté, estaba aquí. Algo o alguien veló porque no muriera. ¿Viste algo al atravesarlo?

Kai intenta hacer memoria pero esta se cubre de una intensa niebla cuando lo intenta. Recuerda una sensación cálida, un eco en la lejanía, el haber visto las estrellas desde un claro entre árboles.

Niega con la cabeza. Nota un extraño vacío en el pecho que se expande a ratos.

—También fuiste herido —señala.

Se lleva una mano a la pierna y palpa la zona de la cicatriz, escondida bajo la tela del pantalón. Una flecha cruza sus recuerdos y se clava en ella.

—También me atacaron. Pero no recuerdo más.

El fuego de la hoguera crepita. Una puerta se abre y una corriente de aire fría se cuela en la estancia.

—Me alegro que estés aquí, Kai. Pensé que no volvería ver una cara amiga —le sonríe Hakyeon, que cambia de postura y saluda a la muchacha que ha entrado por la puerta.

—¿No has pensado regresar, hermano?

—Ese bosque es un lugar peligroso para volver a internarse en él —comenta. La muchacha se sienta a su lado—. Y aquí he encontrado algo muy valioso.

Kai nota la mirada que Hakyeon le dirige a la muchacha y asiente. Deja el cuenco y la cuchara en el suelo delante de él y se rodea mejor con las pieles. El blanco de estas le hace pensar en nueve estrellas que se apagan una a una.

 

**

 

Las nieves han inundado la llanura. El muro que forman es tan alto que apenas se puede alejar unos pocos metros de la aldea sin verse bloqueado. El bosque, al otro lado, es imposible de alcanzar.

Kai se encuentra observando las copas de los árboles en la lejanía cada vez que sale al exterior. A veces, incluso cree escuchar un susurro traído por el viento, unas voces infantiles que le cantan en el oído con palabras ininteligibles.

Por las noches, sueña con un lago de plata y unos ojos que le observan desde detrás de los árboles.

 

**

 

El invierno sigue su curso y Kai se acostumbra a la vida en esa pequeña aldea. Comparte historias al calor de la hoguera y escucha otras por parte de los demás.

Los habitantes tienen miles de anécdotas y leyendas, aislados durante años del resto de tierras por ese muro de vegetación por el que sienten un gran respeto. Cuenta una de sus leyendas que el bosque vio nacer a una pareja de humanos, y que estos fueron los que recorrieron la llanura y construyeron los primeros muros de madera de la aldea. Otras hablan de un espíritu sagrado que protege el bosque y al que los habitantes de la aldea veneran en los pequeños altares que hay en cada casa. También hay leyendas de los demonios del Sur y de los que viven al otro lado de las montañas. Del viejo dragón que escupe fuego en la que está siempre nevada, y de unos pequeños seres que juguetean con los niños que se acercan demasiado al bosque.

Hakyeon parece haberse convertido en uno más de la aldea pero el corazón de Kai sigue latiendo de más cuando sus ojos miran hacia el Sur. Sus pies, sus dedos, todo él, echa en falta algo y no tiene claro el qué. Entre las cuatro paredes de la casa, se siente a veces como un animal enjaulado. Quiere salir al exterior, correr, sentir el aire en el rostro. Quiere gritar un nombre que tiene en la punta de la lengua pero que no termina de recordar.

Quiere sumergirse en el bosque y descubrir su misterio.

 

**

 

La nieve empieza a derretirse en la tercera luna llena.

La estación de la floración alarga los días y hace que las nubes se retiren poco a poco y dejen brillar al sol. El río se descongela y las primeras flores se dejan ver. Los arcos se tensan y todo se llena de vida.

—¿Vas a ir, verdad? —le pregunta Hakyeon.

Kai, sentado sobre la hierba, el sol a la espalda, mira las copas de los árboles que se balancean con la brisa en la distancia.

—Siempre te encuentro observando hacia esa dirección —sigue. Se sienta al lado de él y deja un arco en el suelo.

—Necesito volver —responde—. Pero no sé si regresaré.

Desvía la mirada hacia Hakyeon, que asiente y mira hacia el horizonte.

—Le pondré tu nombre.

—¿A quién?

Hakyeon gira el rostro hacia él y le sonríe.

—A mi hijo —contesta, ampliando un poco más la sonrisa—. Voy a ser padre cuando las hojas empiecen a caer de los árboles.

Kai también sonríe y le congratula. Cierra los ojos y reza una pequeña oración a los dioses que le han dado una segunda oportunidad. Que han permitido que el corazón de Hakyeon siga latiendo con fuerza y le haya encontrado.

A la noche, se acerca al pequeño altar de la casa, enciende una barra de incienso y le reza al espíritu del bosque.

 

**

  
A cada paso que le acerca al bosque, siente la atracción de éste. Tira de él como si le estuviera reclamando. Sus pies se mueven con premura, el corazón le late con fuerza. Para cuando llega al borde que delimita la llanura con los primeros árboles de formas nudosas y caprichosas, se siente extasiado. Respira profundamente. Posa una mano sobre la rugosa textura de un tronco y cierra los ojos. Desliza los dedos y separa los labios ante la sensación. Nota la vida en ese árbol, como si latiera un pequeño corazón dentro de él.

Abre los ojos, ávido de ver más, y se interna en ese laberinto natural.

Sus pies pisan musgo, hierba, el rocío que todavía no se ha evaporado. Camina sobre raíces que sobresalen de la tierra, sobre rocas porosas, pulidas. Se empapa los bajos del pantalón en un arroyo y roza con las puntas de los dedos las plantas que se encuentra a su paso. Camina y camina, oye, huele, siente. El bosque parece cantar, lleno de colores y formas, luces y sombras, un espectáculo que parece recibirle, que resulta familiar y hace menguar la sensación de vacío que lleva meses sintiendo en el pecho.

Siente que puede respirar, que el aire le llena por completo los pulmones. Se atreve a correr, a sonreír.

Entonces huele el humo y se detiene. Intenta identificar la dirección del que procede y camina hacia ella. Cuanto más camina, más empieza todo a perder color. Los sonidos del bosque se apagan y son reemplazados por un llanto que hace eco y lo envuelve todo.

 Kai corre. Sortea ramas, salta, acelera el paso. Entonces ve las llamas, altas, monstruosas, que devoran troncos, plantas, vida. Un aullido suena cercano y se superpone al sonido del llanto.

 —Guardián. Guardián. Guardián —susurran decenas de voces.

  _Kodama,_ recuerda Kai.

 Los ve, en lo alto de los árboles, llorando por sus hermanos, sus luces titilando.

 El calor del fuego llama su atención. Se acerca con rapidez, voraz, imparable. Suena otro aullido, esta vez más cerca.

 —¡Quemad! ¡Quemad hasta que ese demonio perezca! —grita una voz.

 Kai ve hombres, espadas, arcos, antorchas. Siente miedo, resentimiento, venganza en la tierra que pisa con los pies desnudos. Oye los lloros y el aullido que hurga en su memoria despejando la niebla en ella.

 —Salva. Salva al Guardián, protector ancestral —le piden los Kodama.

 Se aleja del fuego, de los humanos. Corre sin tener clara la dirección. Los aullidos se repiten y sigue el sonido. El calor del fuego le persigue, las voces se pierden y reaparecen. Más cerca, más lejos, parecen invadir el bosque.

 Ve sangre, roja, espesa, que crea un rastro que sigue. Ora a los dioses para que los humanos no lo encuentren, no lo sigan, no hieran más a la criatura.

—Sangra el Guardián. La estrella se debilita. Nueve vidas tiene, ocho se han consumido. Corre, Caminante, su corazón lento late.

_El Guardián._

Nueve estrellas dibujadas en pelaje blanco, en piel morena. Unos ojos profundos, dulces, desafiantes, territoriales. Unos labios con sabor a tierra y mar.

_Yixing_.

—¡Yixing!

Una intensa lluvia empieza a caer de repente y los colores del bosque vuelven a mutar. Se intensifican, se desvanecen.

_Como un Kodama a punto de perecer._

—La voluntad del Guardián se desvanece, cansado como está. Al Caminante necesita, más no sabe que él cerca está.

Kai se fuerza a correr más y se encuentra de repente en un claro donde un lago brilla con el color de la plata. Se para, casi no puede respirar.

Le ve, ve su forma humana bajo el aguacero, la sangre que mancha la piel desnuda y se confunde con el color de los símbolos que la cubren. Corre casi sin fuerzas y se deja caer de rodillas delante de él.

—¡Yixing!

Le coge por los hombros, le incorpora, acuna su rostro entre las manos.

—Yixing —murmura.

Busca la herida, profunda, sangrante, y se quita la parte de arriba empapada para hacer un vendaje improvisado.

Al posar una mano sobre la piel la siente cálida. Todavía despide el calor que recuerda pero su aura se siente débil.

—Yixing… Yixing, he vuelto. Te dije que lo haría —le recuerda—. Olvidé. Sabía que algo faltaba. —Vuelve a cogerle el rostro entre las manos y se inclina hacia él, uniendo sus frentes. —Estoy aquí, Yixing.

El calor que despide el cuerpo se intensifica y Kai se separa un poco.

—Kai…

Kai sonríe y le coge la mano donde todavía brilla la estrella. A su alrededor, los Kodama empiezan a aparecer.

—Mírame, Yixing. Abre los ojos. Todavía no se ha extinguido tu última vida.

Un par de ojos negros se dejan ver bajo unos párpados que se abren lentamente. Un leve silbido se deja sonar. Los Kodama cantan.

—Los humanos no cambiarán. Caos y destrucción. Batalla sin fin —susurra.

Kai niega con la cabeza.

—Eres el Guardián. Puedes hacer que retrocedan con sólo tu voluntad —le dice apartándole el pelo húmedo de los ojos. Las gotas de agua resbalan por las mejillas pronunciadas—. Los dioses ya han enviado esta lluvia. ¿La notas? El fuego se extinguirá.

—Acabé con la vida… Los que te atacaron. No pude… No me controlé. El bosque sufre ahora por ello.

—Ni los dioses son perfectos. Pero aún puedes proteger el bosque. Crea un muro, como la nieve en la llanura. Impenetrable.

—Nunca podrás… volver.

—No me importa —le deja claro. Ya se ha despedido de su pasado y de su presente—. Soy uno contigo, con el bosque. No hay otro lugar en el que quiera estar.

Yixing esboza una pequeña sonrisa, que le transforma el rostro y le hace brillar.

—Los humanos sois curiosos. Destrucción traéis pero también amor.

Kai no dice nada. Cierra los ojos, se inclina hacia Yixing y le toma los labios suavemente. Siente su energía y cómo su aura se vuelve más fuerte. Le vuelve a besar una segunda vez bajo lluvia mientras los Kodama entonan su melodía.

Al separarse, Yixing le mira a los ojos y Kai cree poder pasar una eternidad nadando en ellos.

—Necesitaré tu energía —le dice.

Asiente.

—Puede que te consuma.

La mano estrellada le toca el rostro calentando la piel.

—Ya me quemé con tu fuego y sobreviví.

Esta vez es Yixing el que le toma los labios y Kai se pega a él con cuidado. Corresponde al beso y entonces la siente, la energía, el calor. Sus sentidos se expanden, se encogen. El corazón le late rápido, lento, rápido otra vez. Los Kodama aumentan el volumen de su canción y en cada fibra de su ser, Kai experimenta el crecimiento del bosque.

Se siente como si fuera las ramas, las raíces, creciendo, retorciéndose, entrelazándose unas con otras, creando un muro vegetal inquebrantable. Se siente como si fuera el propio corazón del bosque, bombeando la energía que circula de la tierra hasta las hojas más altas de los árboles.

La vida y la muerte le recorren el cuerpo, queman su piel trazando formas en ella, le transforman y le extinguen el aliento. El contacto cesa, la corriente se corta, pero sigue sintiéndolo todo. No sabe si se mantiene o cae, si sigue flotando en el bosque. Siente calor, frío. Al abrir levemente los ojos, ve la luz de los Kodama, inclinados sobre él. Ve a Yixing sobre sus cuatro patas, su pelaje y sus nueve colas agitándose en el aire como la primera vez, su calor y su aura poderosa de nuevo.

Extiende una mano y el Kitsune se la lame y luego inclina la cabeza para que pueda tocarle.

Kai sonríe. Todo está bien. Yixing está bien.

Los párpados le pesan, cansado. La lluvia ha cesado, los Kodama ríen. Unos dedos cálidos le tocan la mejilla y Kai se rinde al contacto.

Cierra los ojos. Duerme.

 

**

 

Las leyendas en torno al bosque impenetrable de las tierras del Norte se incrementan. Se habla de un muro infranqueable, de un muchacho que desapareció y se hizo uno con el bosque convirtiéndose en su Guardián. Leyendas que hablan de respeto hacia la tierra, los árboles, la naturaleza. Leyendas que hablan de sacrificio, voluntad y amor.

Leyendas que sólo pueden acercarse a la realidad, pues no pueden atisbar qué se esconde en el interior de ese bosque lleno de misticismo. No saben del Kitsune de nueve colas ni del Caminante. No saben de sus cuerpos desnudos bajo la luna con las marcas de la diosa madre en la piel. Ni de la estrella que no deja de brillar en la palma de un muchacho que se entrega a otro mientras el bosque canta.

Ambos son el Guardián, dos espíritus fusionados, a los que los dioses de la Alta Llanura en el Cielo bendicen con la eternidad.

 


End file.
